


Don't Enjoy My Dark Side

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Benny, Brothers, Dean's Birthday, F/M, Semi-dark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean wasn't all good after purgatory? What if he ran off with Benny and Sam tried to find him. Kinda Dark Dean. He's just Kinda messed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Enjoy My Dark Side

Don't Enjoy My Dark Side  
This story is about if Dean took a dark turn after Purgatory. Sam was still hunting but still has Dog. Garth's still Bobby wanna-be. Sit back and enjoy the ride.

Sam walked through the front door of Rufus's Cabin. All he had heard was that someone had been seen walking into the cabin. Sam had immediately called Garth who was walking around back. Sam turned the corer to get jumped by a dark figure.   
“ Dean?” Sam asked.  
Dean wasn't listening he threw Borax on Sam then salt.   
“ I'm not a Leviathan.......or a demon” Sam said.  
Dean cut him with a silver knife “ Or a Shifter”  
Then Dean stood back as Sam watched Dean. He displayed no emotion. Sam went to hug his brother. Dean flipped Sam by his arm jumped on top of his body and put a knife to his neck. Then, get this, he growled.   
“ Wow, hey Dean where you been?” Garth asked.  
“ Garth get out of here!” Sam yelled.  
Dean jumped up with a wild look in his eye and looked from Sam to Garth. Deciding that he was out numbered and would most likely be killed, he ran.

“ Sam what was that?” Garth asked.  
“ That was Dean.” Sam shook his head.  
“ So what do we do?” Garth asked.  
“ We hunt him down and as Dean would say 'knock some sense into him'” Sam said.

“ Yo, Benny! Can you give me a hand here!” Dean yelled.  
“ Look ya got your baby back, now you gonna help me find the flake who turned me.” Benny asked.  
“ Flake?” Dean questioned turning around to look at Benny.  
“1950's slang it doesn't matter what it means. But we need to go.” Benny walked out of the Garage.  
“ Okay , so where do we go?” Dean asked following Benny out.  
“ How do you feel about boat's?” Benny smiled.

“ Here, get the blood off your face, it's disturbingly appetizing.” Benny admitted.  
“ Don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out. So you ok, I mean we did just murder your family.” Dean started to wipe off the blood with the old rag he was given.  
“ Na your my brother. Sides, I’m a vampire, family is a limited aspect in our lives” Benny got into the Impala.  
Dean got into the driver seat and slid in the key. The car started and they started to drive.  
“ Man turn on the tunes. This drive is about as silent as a stripper bar on Tuesday.” Benny asked  
Dean laughed and turned on Metallica. He did as he always did, he tuned out. He thought when the music played. It's what his dad had taught him to do, pretend to enjoy things but really just wishing you could get away from it all.  
“ Hey brother, we gotta head somewhere else. Seems like we're not the only ones hunten tonight.” Benny said snapping Dean out of haze.  
“ What do you mean?” Dean asked.  
“ Sammy's hunten us. He's about 2 miles back”   
And in all his Dean-ish was Dean said “ Sonofabitch”


End file.
